The present invention relates to a rudder construction and particularly to a flexible rudder construction, with the aid of which it is possible to prevent the rudder from breaking, for example, if it is water that is too shallow, or the rudder strikes a stone.
Rudders are generally used to steer small water craft, for example, kayaks. According to the state of the art, products are known, in which a rudder blade made from a rigid material is pivoted and attached to the vessel through a rigid attachment. This is a general principle in all vessels, from ocean-going ships to kayaks. The technology presently used also works, as such, in small vessels, though its durability is not adequate in all conditions.
Kayaks are also used to travel in shallow water, in which case the rudder blade is liable to strike the bottom. On shore, the vessel is usually moved by manpower, when, if the carrier""s grip slips, the vessel will drop onto the ground and the rudder may be damaged. Although, in existing solutions, the blade is pivoted so that it can fold in a backwards and forwards direction, none of the solutions permit the blade to bend sideways. The blade is often bent sideways, if the vessel drops from its carrier""s grip.
If a rudder according to an existing solution is made, for example, from steel, so that it will withstand rough handling, the rigid attachment/pivoting solution transmits forces into the hull of the vessel, which is of thin plastic. The hull will then generally be in danger of being damaged. Existing solutions require several components, leading to high manufacturing costs and relatively complicated constructions.
The present invention is intended to eliminate the defects of the state of the art described above and create an unbreakable and simple rudder constructions that operates well.
The above and other benefits and advantages of the invention are achieved in manner stated to be characteristic in the accompanying claims.
In brief, this invention is based on an entirely new innovation, in which the entire rudder construction is made from an unbreakably elastic material with excellent elastic properties. An example of one such material is elastomeric polyurethane. In addition, in the solution according to the invention, the entire product can be manufactured in a mould while in the best case only a single component is required.